Something Evil
by hotdxfan
Summary: What happens when your home is cursed by something you can't control?


Chapter 1

Something Evil

The Story

1969

40 years earlier...

"Mom!" Yelled Karen. She had just got home from school and couldn't wait to tell her mom what she learned in history class. "Mom!" She yelled again. Karen walked upstairs to her parents room, "Mom? Are you in here?" She asked pushing the door open. As she walked inside she saw a package sitting on the bed with her name on it and a letter from her parents.

She sat on the bed and opened the letter, "Dear Karen this is a special gift from your Aunt Elizabeth we hope you enjoy it. We're at a meeting then having dinner with some clients but will be home before 9pm. There is leftovers in the microwave if you get hungry, we love you and be sure to feed the dog and do your homework!"

Love Mom and Dad!

Karen just smiled as she grabbed the package and took it in her room.

"Who the hell is Aunt Elizabeth?" She asked herself. She laid the package on her bed and went to feed the dog. Walking downstairs into the kitchen she called her dog, "Max!" She yelled. Max came running into the kitchen wagging his tail as Karen poured her a bowl of food and a bowl of water. "Good boy!" She praised the dog rubbing his head. As Max ate Karen ran back to her room and got her book bag with her books from school and went to the dining room to do her homework. As she was halfway done, she went into the kitchen to warm up the plate of leftovers to eat for dinner in the microwave.

As she finished eating she read the rest of her history book, when she heard a strange noise from upstairs. She ignored it at first until Max started barking loudly. "Max quiet!" She told him. Max started to whimper and barking again running upstairs. "Uhhh Max come back!" Karen yelled going upstairs after him. "Max! Where did you go? Come on boy where are you?" She whispered to herself. She walked down the hall until she heard light whimpering coming from her room. "Max are you in here boy?" She asked going into her room.

As she walked inside she saw Max hiding under her bed. "There you are come on boy!" She told the dog sweetly. Max wouldn't move something was scaring him. Karen stood back up, "What has you so scared silly dog." She asked. Before she could answer her own question something behind her started to speak a strange lauguage. Karen turned around in horror and saw the present her aunt had gotten her, "What the hell are you and how are you talking?" She asked herself.

"Ego, Amicus Tuus!" The puppet told her. Karen took a step back, "What! You speak latin?" She asked herself. "That's impossible", she whispered. She turned around to see the package on her bed had been opened and saw a note inside the box.

Dear Karen, "I know you don't know me but I am getting very sick and must give my puppet to someone I can trust. Your parents tell me that you are very responsible so I hope you take good care of her. She's very special to me and she speaks latin which I have learned that you're very good in. I hope you enjoy her, I know I did. Oh but I must warn you if she is mistreated, a curse will be put upon your home and anyone who lives there after you. The only way to survive is to speak the forbidden spell which is also in Latin and is found inside of the box. Enjoy and also her name is Rose.

Love Aunt Elizabeth

Karen just read the letter in shock, "Wow well at least you can talk. I guess that's cool, well I do know this Max is terrified of you so why don't I put you on the top shelf where you can protect my room from evil intruders." She smiled.

After thirty minutes of finally getting max out of her room she finished her homework and took a shower. By the time her parents got home she was already in bed. Her mom peeked into her room and saw that she had opened her gift. "I guess she liked her gift." Her mom told her husband as they also headed to bed.

After several months Karen was getting everything ready for college. As she packed her belongings she noticed that Rose was still sitting in the same spot from when she got her. "I guess I should leave you here or put you in the attic...she thought. I got it to the attic you go!" She said in excitement. As she threw Rose in the box she forgot about the letter her aunt wrote to her about the puppet. "If she is mistreated, a curse will be put on her home and whoever lives there." She laughed as thought about that sentence. "There's no such thing as curses!" She laughed throwing the box in the attic.

The weekend Karen left for college she was a terrible car accident. She survived but her parents were killed. Now she lives in a mental hospital because she told the police a evil puppet did it considering that was the only thing that could be the explanation it was in the car when the paramedics found her.

Now forty years later... A new family lives in that house along with Rose the evil puppet. She will do whatever it takes to live forever.

2009...

Paul and Stephanie were looking for a new home because their family was expanding and they had out grew their other home. They found a nice four bedroom home with three bathrooms, a dining room, living room, large space kitchen and a huge backyard which was perfect for their daughters, Aurora who had just turned nine, Murphy who was seven and the smallest one Vaughn who finally needed her own room and she was five. The house was about ten minutes from WWE headquarters and the girls school so they didn't have to change schools which was good for everyone.

Paul pulled up in the driveway and put the car in park. "Alright ladies we're here!" He told them getting out the car. The girls were excited, well everyone accept Aurora, all her friends lived in her old neighborhood and she didn't want to leave them. "Why did we have to move?" She cried. Stephanie looked down at her oldest daughter and got to her level, "Because sweetie we needed more room, you girls are getting bigger and Murphy and Vaughn need their own rooms. Trust me after awhile you'll love it okay." She spoke softly pushing a strand of Aurora hair behind her ear.

Stephanie noticed the older Aurora got the more she looked like her father. "Come on you'll learn to love it!" She told her grabbing her hand as they walked onto the larger front porch, "See the porch even has a swing and you girls have a large tree house in the backyard and a tire swing." Paul told her. Aurora started grinning from ear to ear when she heard they had a tree house.

As they walked inside Paul noticed the inside was bigger then he thought, "Wow this place is bigger than it said in the paper. Alright girls let's go find your rooms!" He told them. The girls started cheering as they ran upstairs. Vaughn and Murphy ran to their rooms and noticed all their toys were in them. "Cool!" Murphy yelled as she saw her favorite bear sitting on the bed.

When Aurora walked into her room she noticed how big it was, it even an upper level with stairs, where she could put her bean bag chair and read all her books and hang her art work from school. She had a taste for art like her father. Aurora is a very smart little girl for a nine year old she has learned five languages her favorite being latin and she was a very good dancer and she's very athletic like her father. She noticed some boxes in the corner, she guessed her parents thought she would won't to unpack her own stuff since she was very specific on where things went like her mother. After putting all her stuff up she noticed a strange box on her bed.

She walked over to open it and couldn't believe it! "Mom!" She yelled.

Tell me what you think

What's in the box?

Please read and review!


End file.
